Role-playing Page for pg 120!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 120! 108 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Damm, Frankenstein's hair is FABULOUS! Anyways, RUN AWAY WHILE YOU CAN ITS THE INSURANCE COMPANY!!! Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago That she does! It's well-earned. XDDD Insurance company 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago *Slams bottle against wall* Everybody SCATTER! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Tairais • 2 years ago Uh oh! Bottles are being broken, that means this is some serious stuff happening here! XD 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Ah! *lingers behind briefly to clean up the broken glass then books it* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago I hope Sabrina enjoys her break! ^-^ 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago She does deserve it. 2 •Share › Avatar Sabrina Cotugno • 2 years ago Hey, just want to clarify that, as I said in the description of today's page, I am NOT on hiatus. The hiatus will take place on the weeks of Christmas and New Year's. Please check for updates today and the next two weeks! 5 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sabrina Cotugno • 2 years ago Oops! Sorry! I upload these pages the night before the new page comes out. But you do deserve the break! 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited (Continuation of Back Alley!) Jekyll1886: As they were speaking, Lewis quickly and deftly swabbed the appropriate area of skin and injected the painkiller, the motion smooth as silk. Before Hela knew it, a bandage covered the site. "I hope that was alright," he said as he finished. Helen Jekyll: At the feeling of cold disinfectant, she immediately pinched herself, hard, going rigid with fear. The tension didn't leave her until Lewis spoke again, signaling it was over, and she relaxed with a shudder. "M'fine... H-Hardly felt it..." She rubbed her arm and glanced back at him, blinking blearily. "I-Is there any water...?" (Catt Hatter) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I can go grab some if there isn't?" Catt asked, looking around for a pitcher nervously. (Sorry for the wait! Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Just there," said Lewis as he helpfully gestured with his open palm to a pitcher of water just left of the sink. "There are glasses in the cupboard below." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela watched Catt fetch the pitcher for a moment before ducking her head, fiddling with the blanket laying atop her legs. “Do I really have to stay here for a long time...?” 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yes!" Catt yelped, a bit louder than she meant to. "I-I mean, I don't know if it's safe to move you so soon..." (Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "It depends upon the extent of your injuries," said Lewis. "I take it another doctor treated you. What length of time for recovery did they estimate?" ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She swallowed audibly. "A month and a half... without me getting out of bed." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago (Catt Hatter) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yeah..." Catt nodded, not at all happy about that length. Being stuck anywhere, much less a hospital bed, was no fun. She set the pitcher down and fetched a glass from the cupboard. (Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "Damn, that long?" Weir commiserated. "What exactly happened to you?" he asked, concern in his tone. "Don't tell me you started a fight with a lodger..." he half-joked. If so, I'll need to go smooth ruffled feathers... ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A slight shake of her head as it dipped closer to her chest. “I-I d-didn’t, I-I p-promise...” She drew the blanket up to her neck. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It was some big guy in an alley, near a bar." Catt explained, very focused on pouring Hela the glass of water. "He's not going to be a problem though..." (Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "I believe you, Hela," he said with a nod. "And thank you, Catt." He reflected a moment. "This...begs two questions: 'What were you doing in an alley near a bar?'," he asked Hela, "and 'How do you know this "big guy" won't be a problem?'," he queried Catt. ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela visibly winced at Catt’s answer and the question that followed, a whimper escaping her. “I... wanted to be outside...” She replied in her smallest voice. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "He..." Catt trailed off, thinking. "He's dead." She offered the glass to Hela, eyes fixed on anything that wasn't a person. (Jekyll1886 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Lewis nodded, pondering what Hela had said. A sigh. "The rule that you're to stay at the Society unless accompanied...that was for your protection, Hela. What the loathsome blighter did to you tonight is..." God, I could have lost you... The emotion welled up, and he swallowed audibly. "Needless to say," he continued after a moment, "it's far worse than any punishment I'd ever consider. You've more than paid your dues on that account." He turned his gaze to Catt. "As has he. How did the bugger die, by the by?" ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "B-broken neck." She stared intently at the wrinkles of the bedsheets and attempted to straighten them. This was all very uncomfortable. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela had appeared quite relieved at hearing she’d receive no further punishment, but anxiousness crept back into her as the conversation continued. “C-Catt was the one who took me back here, to get fixed up,” She told Lewis quickly, “I g-guess I didn’t notice her following me out.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I see," said Lewis. He turned to Catt. "I'm very glad you were on hand to help Hela back here; you have my thanks," he said in earnest. "I do wish, since you followed her out, that you'd at least tried to dissuade her, as it might have prevented her injury. I know you never technically agreed to abide by the rules I set down, Catt, but I don't make them to be mean. Each one serves an important purpose to foster Hela's well-being." A sigh. "Still, what's done is done. At least the bastard's no more threat. "Speaking of which..." he continued, "did he fall and break his neck, or was it broken for him? Know that I am the soul of discretion. I simply need to know the truth of what happened." •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Broken for him, then he fell over." Catt explained, still not comfortable about the eye contact, she took off her Hatt and stared into it. "I, didn't try to stop Hela, because I din't think there would be any point. She doesn't listen to me." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago She remained quiet at first as the two spoke, keeping her thoughts to herself. They sound like a couple of parents debating over their kid. She rested her chin on the top of the blanket. ...they do know I’m right here, right? Catt gave the explaination for not attempting to stop her and Hela nearly blurted out an offended ‘Hey!’, but the more logical part of her managed to kick in before she got the word out, thinking back to when she had just left the Society. The Hatter would’ve had to put a gun to her head to get her to go back inside, then. “...Catt’s right, I... wouldn’t have listened to her, at the time...” She answered honestly, “I was... really excited to be out...” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A sympathetic look crossed Lewis's face. "I understand," he said to them both. "By the way," he asked quietly, turning to more practical matters, "is there a body in need of disposal?" •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited It took a moment for Catt to recover from the shock of Hela saying something both honest, and helpful. She shook her thoughts back to the, other shocking question that she hadn't expected to come so bluntly. "Uh, y-yes. Really cutting to the chase on that one, aren't ya? I used my experiments and picked him up right after we had left the alley, so as to leave little to no evidence. Grabbed his knife too." So saying, she held out her Hatt to him, brimb up. "Here seemed the safest place, plus there's the, uh, preserving nature of the room too. So, it shouldn't be too messy? I hope..." She made a face at the thought. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela swallowed hard and cleared her throat softly, willing her voice to remain steady. “Would it be p-possible for me to see the body?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "That's up to Catt," said Lewis with a shrug. "Though, if you do, I'd suggest preparing a table or bed first so as not to contaminate the infirmary, as well as keeping watch by the doors." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Yeah, dead things are gross when they're fresh. So, whatever you think is best Lewis. She could probably just stick her head in and see him that way?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Hela looked from Catt to Lewis with a frown gradually curving her lips. “What are you two, my parents...?” She huffed under her breath. “Seriously, I’m right next to the both of you...” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "'Stick her head in...'?" echoed Lewis. Hela spoke. "Er, 'stick your head in...'?" he repeated. "What, inside the Hatt?" He tilted his head quizzically. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Yes. I go in and turn on a light, Hela, you could stick your head in and see, ah, what's left of him? It would help contain the, ah, mess." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago “That... I could do that... If it’ll let me,” She added after a beat, brushing aside the memory of the last time the Hatt wouldn’t cooperate. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis was silent for several moments. "Ahm, Catt..." he at last ventured very quietly. "Should you really be keeping a corpse inside your...soul? I'll confess I don't precisely understand how the Hatt works," he admitted quickly, "but...I can't imagine that's good for it," he said with concern. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Huh?" Catt asked, giving him a blank look. "Why would keeping a rapidly decaying thing in a stasis field be bad for the stasis field?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago “Erm... whether it’s bad or not... I don’t think there’s anywhere else to keep it, currently... so we should probably hurry and get this done, so it can be taken out elsewhere....” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Maybe that part of your soul somehow acts as a stasis field, but--" Hela spoke. "True enough," he agreed. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Catt, merely being confused by Dr. Weir's concern, simply nodded at Hela's statement. "Yes, let's get Hela her look-see so we can get rid of it, -him." She corrected, setting the Hatt down on the floor and turning to address him. "If you could please help Hela with the Hatt, I'll be able to get the lights." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "Certainly," returned Lewis. Once everything had been done just as Catt had described, he picked up the Hatt and helped Hela with it. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela grinned faintly. Finally, after a night of pure Hell, something was going her way. She carefully took the Hatt, running her fingers over the fabric, before sticking her head inside. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Catt Hatter )) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A cold propane camping lantern cast a harsh light from its perch upon the table, next to which sat a tattered arm chair. Nearer to her though, and of significantly more interest, Catt knelt by the shoulder of Hela's failed victim, holding up his head at an angle beyond natural. His eyes stared at nothing from the emptiness of his soul's old roost. "Quite dead." Catt murmured, her own gaze nearly as cold as his. No mercy to be found for the man, not from her. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting then stiffened, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her almost-killer. He's gone, he won't be back, he can't touch me now-- But that's what I thought about Catt, wasn't it? Her whole body shook with a shudder, unable to tear her gaze away from the glassy eyes. "Y-You'll m-make s-sure h-he s-stays t-that w-way?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "He's never coming back." She nearly growled, letting his head drop to the floor with a sickening thunk. If he does, he'll be in too many pieces to regret it. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago A flinch at the sound and behavior, her eyes briefly clenching shut, letting out a trembling exhale. "I-I'm n-not s-so s-sure a-anymore... t-the w-world's b-been t-turned u-upside d-down a-again..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Whatever was in the Hatt, it had spooked Hela. Judging by the vibes he was getting from Catt, she might well be the cause. Hela spoke. Then let's right it, thought Lewis. As best we can, anyway. He pulled the Hatt off her and slid it across the floor to the door. "Hela, it's all right; I'm here," he reassured her, his voice soft yet steady. "I'm here. "What is it? What's wrong?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela jumped at the Hatt’s removal, but relief briefly eased her tensions when she realized where she was and who she was with, unusually quick to press against Lewis for comfort. “I-I d-don’t w-want h-him b-back, n-not a-again, I-I d-don’t t-trust D-Death, i-it k-keeps t-trying t-to t-take m-me, i-it’ll l-let h-him b-back t-to s-steal m-my l-life—!” Her words came tumbling out, shaking and shivering like her form, logic drowned beneath rising fears and a dizziness brought on by an increasing heart rate. A small sob escaped her. “P-Please, I-I d-don’t w-wanna d-die, p-please...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Och, Hela..." he said gently, placing his arms around her to comfort her. "You won't. Not while I can help it. You won't. Death willnae hold you. I'm here." Her emotion moved him; he felt his throat tighten and blinked. "You're safe. You're safe. You're always safe with me." He swallowed audibly and held her close. "I promise." •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago On the far side of the room, Catt climbed out of the Hatt, somewhat bewildered by her location. Seeing Hela clinging so tightly to Dr. Weir, she worried that she had done something wrong, and decided it would be better to stay where she was. (Helen Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((Continuation of the thread from Spooky!)) Jekyll1886: Lewis chuckled quietly to himself, glad to see her enthusiasm. He'd soon finished his second cup of tea and poured a third. Helen Jekyll: Hela scowled deeply at what she found—or, more rather, at what she didn’t find. “Lewis, almost everything’s gone! None of the interesting items are left...” She dug a hand into her pocket and found only the jade figurine, setting it down carefully beside the foodstuff and drink. At the sight of the necklace with its amber pendant still laying where she had thrown it before, a huffy growl rumbled in her throat. The fog takes the bloody gold and jewls and monster bits, but no, of course it didn’t take that portal to Hell. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Even if they were, they'd likely have been severed human heads or other body parts," he said with a shrug. "At least this way I've no evidence to dispose of." Still... He couldn't help but feel a sense of loss, petty as it was. He consoled himself by polishing off his tea, then crossed the room to join Hela. He spotted the jade figure of the hu hsien, and, near the wall where Hela'd thrown it, the amber necklace. "Damn, looks like those two were real," he remarked. He broke into a smile. "And it looks like we'll be able to have breakfast after all." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "So long as you don't touch the alcohol, that's fine by me," She grumbled, casting another glare at the necklace before getting to her feet, "I don't suppose you have a long stick... and matches." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I had quite enough last night, thank you," he said playfully. He followed Hela's gaze to the jewelry in question. She spoke. "I've some long matches, but why do you hate this necklace so much?" he asked, picking it up. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She shuddered and turned her head away as she spoke, sounding like she may be ill. "It... showed me Edward... with a woman..." Her expression hardened when her gaze flicked back to meet Lewis's, having done her best to brush the memory aside, voice flat and raging. "I want to destroy it." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "No one forced you to put it on and caress it, love--that's the only way you could've seen me with that fairy," said Lewis with a raised eyebrow and a subtle smirk. "Now--what shall we have for breakfast?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “No one warned me about it either!” Hela retorted, volume raising, though she visibly stopped herself from saying more, forcing a slow breath in... then out. She started again, fists clenched at her sides: “There was no way I could’ve known, so I think you’re being extremely incon—“ Another slam of the brakes and another heaving breath, her gaze burning holes in the floor. “You know what? Never mind... Just forget it... it’s not worth trying to change your mind.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Duly noted. You're right--I was indeed inconsiderate in not warning you about the necklace. Just as you were inconsiderate in stuffing your pockets full of my spoils...as I thought you would. Remember--I'd offered you food and a look, not possession. "We're even," he pronounced levelly. "So...care for something to eat?" he asked on a lighter note, moving on. "The offer of food still stands." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "No, I would not care for something to eat." She stared at him for a long moment, anger slipping away. "You knew and yet said nothing... If you didn't want me holding onto your things, you could've told me!" But then he wouldn't have gotten to see me make a mistake and get burned for it. Bet he thinks me a hypocrite, wanting things from him. ... God, I hate it when he's so bloody human. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "'Holding onto my things'?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Just as I 'liberated' these bottles of liquor?" he said with a chortle. "I see. "A thousand pardons, milady," he pronounced in an exaggeratedly posh accent as he gave a deep, theatrical bow. "Please allow me to offer my gracious thanks for keeping them warm in your sticky fingers." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “No, because unlike you and your precious booze, I fully intended to give it back,” She hissed through gritted teeth, indignation welling inside her, “I’m not stupid, Lewis. I wouldn’t steal from you.” Her hands had begun to shake so she clenched them into fists at her sides. “Now will you stop mocking me?” It hurts... and I don’t want to fight you. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He regarded her a moment, patently puzzled. "Then why'd you put them in your pockets?" he asked, genuinely befuddled. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “I don’t know...” She admitted with a frustrated sigh, “It’s just... they were beautiful and magical and nice to touch... and I guess I wanted to keep that close to me, for a time.” Forcing her hands to relax, she shoved them in her pockets. “Had you not said I could hold onto them ‘till dawn, I would’ve handed them back... I wasn’t going to keep any of it.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Well, I wagered nothing else could hurt you. It was harmless." He was silent a moment. "And, truth be told...I might just have been so tipsy that warning you of the necklace slipped my mind," he admitted, looking sheepish. "I did say the flowers were for you, didn't I?" he asked, not entirely sure if he had. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her eyes narrowed slightly, not entirely certain if he was apologizing or not. A huff escaped her. Bloody alcohol... She tried to shake off her ire. She couldn’t exactly punish the liquor and doing anything to its drinker was out of the question. “You did tell me,” She answered, nodding, “They’re nice and all, just wish they weren’t gonna die,” She glanced to them, then back at Lewis, “Not that I’m ungrateful, I just don’t understand why you’d get them for me.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I was on my way home and thinking of you. Thinking about all we've been through. How you must feel toward me, to lock me out of the very place I took you for safety. How I felt about the whole thing. Wondering if anything could be done. "I passed a florist's shop on the way back. Certain flowers spoke to me, their blooms more meaningful than any epistle I could write, anything I could say. So I...took them with me. Found some colorful leaves as well and added them. Brought it all home to you." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She dropped her gaze away from his, only looking up once he’d finished, a puzzled crinkle in her brow. “The flowers are supposed to mean something? I thought they were simply meant to be pretty together...” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Ah," said Lewis. "Right. "The adage, 'Say it with flowers' is rooted in this era. They may look pretty, but they also convey a host of meanings, particularly when taken together. The 'language of flowers', as it were. "Take the buttercup, for example. It stands for ingratitude and childishness--when I selected it, I was thinking of yours, but by selecting it, I demonstrated my own. "Dead leaves are for sorrow. I confess I'm often at a loss when we step on each others' toes or hurt one another, emotionally or otherwise. I'd be lying if I claimed that I didn't feel it smartly, that it didn't wound me deeply, whichever end I'm on." He held eye contact. "Gillyflower signifies bonds of affection. Despite what you may at times think, I do have them for you, as I hope you have for me. "Jonquil is, 'I desire a return of affection.' Simple as that. I'd not have committed to you if I didn't care. To be honest with myself and with you is to admit I desire affection reciprocated." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “I... see...” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, staring at his chest rather than his eyes. “Well, I... guess I’m worse at showing it than I thought... I figured, since you already seemed to read me like a book at times...” She shook her head and met his gaze again. “I’m... sorry?” A flicker of uncertainty. Was she doing this correctly? “...that you couldn’t tell... I know I have a tendency to snap and... don’t always think things through...” A nervous smile briefly flit across her face. “Ah, well, almost never... think things through...” She exhaled slowly and the smile faded. “I do... think I like you... despite everything else...” “We’re just... human... and a pair of unusual ones, at that... I’m not surprised things get rough sometimes.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I can pick up on emotion, but may not know the cause. May misinterpret it. "I'm sorry, too. I've a tendency to slip into sarcasm when I'm hurt, or even claim things that aren't true to defend my own ego, in the heat of the moment. "I...like you, too. Hell, love you, if I'm honest, despite the fact I don't always express it well." A chuckle. "We're a bit like a pair of hedgehogs, aren't we? Lovable and prickly all at once." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela stifled a snicker at the thought. “Please, I am many things... and lovable is not one of them.” A thoughtful tilt of her head and a mischievous grin. “You, on the otherhand, ya big softie...” Her voice was playful and exceedingly gentle, in hopes there’d be no chance of a misunderstanding. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited She drew a chuckle from him. "Guilty as charged," he owned with a chortle. "Though 'the lady doth protest too much, methinks'..." he said with a rakish grin, an impish gleam in his eye. "Come now," he said gesturing toward the breakfast table. "Let me make you something proper, something warm. The Society's kitchen is likely in shambles." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela gave an exaggerated grimace, then flashed a half smirk as she accepted his offer, moving to the breakfast table. “Hamlet, really? That text has to be...” A brief pause as she caught herself, rethinking her words, considering better ones. “The most overused source of quotations in history... Most of Shakespeare’s work seems to be, anyways.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis noted the pause. She's learning, he thought with an ebullience of hope. "True, but 'tis still a fine play. "Would you like some eggs? I nicked some sausages, too, if you'd like those." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Mm, both sound like a marvelous breakfast,” She grinned, remembering her grumbly stomach now that the tensions had died down, “Though we’ve really gotta get you some more food one of these days... or just money for it, I suppose.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Well..." he said as he got out the eggs and sausage, "I'd be tempted to get some from the Society to take home, but the last time I did that, I wound up having my thoughts invaded by that pink bird of a godling, so that option's right out," he said matter-of-factly. "I don't fancy a repeat." He pulled out a pan and lighted the stove. "Not to worry, though. I'll make do." I always do. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Hmp, now I want to try it, if only to get the chance to punch the blasted thing in the beak... Besides, I’d hate to have you half starving and short tempered all the time.” She started to sit on the table surface itself, but hesitated, unsure if that’d be tolerated... so instead, she took a chair. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Unfortunately, it didn't deign to take on a physical form at the time...but the sentiment's well appreciated," he said with a knowing nod as he got out a spatula. "Say, do you want the sausage whole or would you rather have bits throughout your eggs?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Whatever’s faster,” She shrugged, though mixing in the sausage did sound fantastic... I can do that myself, though, she mused before returning to their conversation. “When did it take a physical form? Could you have punched it then?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He settled for halving the sausages longways, as they'd cook quickly that way, and cracked some eggs into the iron skillet. "It flew into the infirmary insisting I pay attention to it." A smile. "I broke its neck." The smile faded. "Yet the godling's still about, from time to time...though it's not deigned to take on physical form again." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Any chance of getting rid of it, for good?” She cracked a grin at the thought. “I’m sure the doctor wouldn’t be so quick to fall to pieces, if the thing was already dead when she found out about it all...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Only if I can track it down to its home dimension and find a way to neutralize it there," he posited as he scrambled the eggs. "Easier said than done, though perhaps not impossible. I'd owe a colleague of mine a hefty set of favors just to scan for their home realm, but I'd happily pay that price if it meant being free of the godlings' interference--presuming they don't muck with him just for looking." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Then... so long as we interact with it here... it’ll have the advantage?” She sounded rather dissapointed. “So much for trapping and disposing of it...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Aye," he confirmed, flipping the eggs. "More's the pity." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Think it’ll make a deal? We could give it something and have it stay the Hell away in return...” She fell silent, considering what a pink bird of a godling would want from them. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis slid Hela's eggs onto a plate, then put the sausage in the pan. "I am done making deals with self-titled 'Narrators' or 'Authors' or whatever they may be calling themselves this week," he retorted, pressing down on the sausage with the spatula to make it sizzle. "Even when I stick to my end to the letter, they violate theirs at a whim." It was obvious his annoyance and disdain were for them, not at all for Hela. "They're worse than the fae! I trust them less than Moriarty and Hawley put together." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “That’s... quite the statement to be making,” She commented with a note of surprise, “Didn’t think there could be worse than that Griffin.” Her expression darkened briefly at the memory of last she saw him, though she shifted it aside for another time. Might as well save it for when I can actually strangle the man, She figured, chuckling softly to herself. “What sort of deals were they, anyhow?” asked Hela, adressing him again, “I can’t see you asking for anything...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I made one with the one that called itself 'Author'. I wanted it out of my life, to leave me and mine the Hell alone. No interference. In exchange, it wanted me to take care of Catt. The problem was, it didn't say which Catt, and that alien-parasite-ridden vampire impostor of Catt's was a version of Catt, perhaps from another dimension--they had the same essence or soul, just shaped by different experiences. So I had to find a nonlethal way to deal with it to keep my end of the bargain. Didn't want to give Author a chance to say I'd violated our agreement. So I hit it with electricity instead of setting it on fire, and had my colleague jaunt it away to another dimension...but not before it ate Emerson. He's dead because of it and because I didn't kill it outright. The bloody thing violated my thoughts, too, just like the godlings. Even counting cards in my mind didn't work. I had no defense against it; consent was neither asked nor given. And if I couldn't protect myself against it, how on earth could I hope to help my loved ones, if it turned its eye toward them?" He flipped the sausage. "I realized then what a bind Author'd put me in: I had to take care of Catt or I'd get direct interference, but Author was using the Elder Catt to interfere with me anyhow. "And even after all that, just to add insult to injury, Author kept poppin' up when I least expected it and interactin' with me directly. No thoughts to myself, no space sacred nor private, no way to temper its influence...the deal was a sham. It even claimed to want to be friends. Friends! After all that! Talk about rubbin' salt in a wound! "The breakin' point came when it affected me directly. There'd been a mishap in the kitchen, thanks to its interference, and I was knocked out cold. It used its transdimensional powers to wake me up, to try to make me clean up its mess! I was so livid I just yelled at it, consequences be damned--and then it had the gall to act as if it were the victim!" He huffed in indignation. "Meddlin' demigod, not satisfied with muckin' up its own dimension, nooo, had to come here an' mess with me an' all I hold dear..." he muttered as he put the sausages on Hela's plate as well as his own. A sigh. He cracked more eggs into the pan. "'Point o' fact," he continued, moving on, "Hawley, Molony, Ariadne, Moriarty--they were all just puppets to a godling. Not the same as Author--the energy was different--but the same phenomenon nonetheless." He handed Hela her plate. "For all we know...this is the start of an invasion," he said, voice little more than a whisper. "They may even have been responsible for the green fog; I wouldnae put it past them." see more •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited For a beat, Hela could only hold her plate and stare at Lewis, caught rather off-guard by the well of information. "...I'm sorry, but could you repeat that... but with more?" She just managed to say, making an uncertain gesture with her hands, and grabbed a fork to begin eating, "I don't think I understood the half of it... Missing some puzzle pieces, I think..." Her brow crinkled as she shuffled through the questions first on her mind. "Was Emerson a Lodger...? And... I don't know a Molony either... or a Catt-parasite-vampire..." "You're not still drunk, are you?" She asked suddenly with a searching, almost concerned look, the thought just occurring to her. "You don't sound it, but..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis laughed at her last question. "No no, not anymore," he assured her. "Though it all does sound a bit much, doesn't it?" He sighed, gathering his thoughts as he turned to scramble the eggs in the skillet. This done, he faced Hela once more. "Molony was that fellow Millie mentioned in Glasgow, the one with tattoos all over his skin. "Emerson wasn't a lodger, but he was an acquaintance of mine, a dedicated individual striving to keep London safe. "And I don't think you met Catt's double, but it was active during the excursion to Blackfog--that's when it saw fit to violate the sanctity of my mind. It had imprisoned Catt elsewhere and taken her place. Mz. Hyde found her and brought her to the infirmary not long after I'd dealt with it." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela, after cutting her sausage into smaller pieces and mixing them into her eggs, dug into them both with relish. She swallowed just as Lewis finished talking. "Sounds like it's a good thing I didn't run into them, then. I wouldn't tolerate the mind reading and... things would probably get messy." She took another bite. "Mm, these are really good..." Or maybe I'm just really hungry... Eh, either way, I'm happy. A quiet chuckle as she was lost in her own thoughts. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "They nearly did. I didn't rightly know what to do about the vampire--it was walking about in broad daylight, and I mentioned the whole...soul thing. I tried talking with it, attempting to befriend it...I was grasping at straws. I knew I couldn't lie to it, as it could read my thoughts. It was nerve-wracking." He flipped the eggs. "If I'd known more about godlings and vampires, I might have been able to prevent Emerson's death. But...it just caught me off guard." He shook his head. "Can't save everyone," he concluded with a shrug. His tone was casual but his eyes held a muted sadness. "Glad you like the food, though," he said, switching gears. He slid the eggs from the pan onto his own plate and joined Hela at the table. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited ((Continuation of the thread with Rose and Jamie, from Spooky.)) RBDECEPTICON17: Jamie gave Nyx a quiet glance, before looking back down at Rose. "Nyx is leaving...i'm sorry, Rose." The brunette apologetically muttered down to the little Cheshire Cat, who's eyes went wide as she tilted her head back and looked at Nyx. Nyx Silverfang: Nyx kept her attention on her task, resisting the urge to look as she finished moving things aside. "Whenever you put the furniture back, you should have most of it here," She touched the space underneath the door handle, her back still to the two, "Otherwise it won't be very effective." (RBDECEPTICON17) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Of course." Jamie softly uttered, while Rose sadly watched Nyx. She was worried that this woman was about to leave them and walk back into danger. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago "That should be everything, then." She finally turned to face them. "As this whole ordeal will only last until tomorrow, I suggest staying put until then... keep each other company, play cards, just please don't leave here unless it's no longer safe here or you have an emergency... I hope you two stay safe." 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Same to you, Nyx." Jamie softly uttered to the other woman, as Rose quickly turned around in the brunette's arms, so that she could look at Nyx properly. "Be careful out there, Nyx." The little Cheshire Cat softly and sadly said. 2 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited (( The Fox Are we done on Spooky, then? Just checking, I'm OK to leave it there (surprisingly hard to come up with silly dog descriptions) but I wanted to make sure you were.)) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ( Oh no! Not at all! I'm sorry about not replying! I just hadn't gotten a chance to reply and when I could it was locked. ;w; If you're still up to finish it, we can continue here! Again, I'm sorry. Life just threw me in a whirlwind for a bit. @w@;; ) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox • 2 years ago ((Cheers for that then! No probs, I know ALL about being randomly thrown by life.)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ( Alrighty then! Let's pick off where we left off! ) Wizzardblizzard: The hound rolled the puppy with her nose. It leapt back into the fray and fearlessly fell over. The puppy seemed impervious to corpses, and she couldn't help wondering who or what it was on ordinary days... she trotted to the door. "Race you!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Callum leapt forward enthusiastically, rolling onto the other side in a happy heap. There was a hint of exhaustion coming from the pup, his panting becoming more prominent, but he managed to roll to his side and wiggle around excitedly. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox • 2 years ago She waited a minute until the puppy had got his breath. Sozo began munching again. The white dog gave a little whine, and nudged the pup to his feet. She led the way out of the kitchen. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Tairais The Halloween thread's timed out at the moment so I'm posting this here while I remember - thanks, yep, we could leave it at that, or could have one more go and me try and stic to FACTS this time instead of fishing around for what is the "general impression" I'm trying to get over which I cannot do; dunno, think that might work so want to try it out, but I'm usually wrong about things working. I dunnowhat you think. I'd love to join in "Whispers" but I'm not sure I can keep up to the standard of writing(or even near it). Would it work to join and just bealong for the ride, evenif I'm onlymaking very basic answers a lot of the time, or shall I just watch? My character MIGHT have something to contribute, but I can't promise anyhig, until I see what gets thrown at her and how I'm feeling at the time!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (( Re: Halloween; Whatever's easier on you! I don't want you to stress yourself out on my account. Re: Whispers: Everyone's welcome at the shop, and usually there's something for everyone, so feel free! Don't let my dumb rambling scare you off XD. I think everyone has their own timeline for the most part- I usually like to have my threads open ended so that everyone's timelines can theoretically be canon at once. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 2 years ago ((Halloween: let's try it and if it's still a strugggle I can drop it. Thanks. Whispers: see you there, then!)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy